An Anna Annastravaganza
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Robin can't keep track of Anna's family.


**An Anna Annastravaganza**

It was all Anna's idea.

Or her fault, depending on who you ask.

It was intended as a 'bring the husband to meet the family after he, you know, died and came back to life.'

You know the feeling.

Anyway, let's rewind a little bit. Anna and Robin were riding her wagon into a small town in rural Ylisse. She had the reigns, and Robin was reading aloud from a book to pass the time for Anna.

Robin was secretly terrified, and Anna wasn't supposed to notice. She pretended she didn't. But that's beside the point, because every guy stresses about meeting the girl's parents.

The wagon pulled into town, and there was a strange silence in residence where the villagers should have been.

"Where is everyone?" Robin asked the obvious question.

"Traveling," Anna replied. "My family is pretty big, but they're rarely here at once. I know you couldn't handle meeting the extended family all at once, so I made sure only the close family would be here."

"Thanks." Robin smiled in appreciation.

Anna smirked. "Oh, that'll come. And then I'll get to see you squirm."

Robin opened his mouth to object, but Anna shot him down. "Not that I don't see you do that in bed each night."

The man chuckled. "You know you like it."

"Guilty as charged."

The duo traveled deep into the town, and arrived at their destination. Anna's home was lit from within by a fire. It looked inviting and homey.

You know, like a home.

A small girl burst from the door, her red hair as messy as only a child's can be. "Anna!" she cried in delight fiercer than tickling could ever draw out.

"Anna!" laughed Robin's wife.

It was at that moment Robin's world stopped for a moment.

Anna certainly had mentioned her family every so often. Especially her cousins. But they couldn't all be named Anna, could they?

His wife jumped down from her wooden chariot. She hugged the smaller girl tightly that would have had Robin grinning from the sheer cute factor.

But he didn't, because he was still hung up on the previous point. Anna, that being his wife, had three younger sisters. And a mother. If they were all named Anna…

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It certainly would be a confusing few hours.

"Robin, meet my youngest sister, Anna," Anna introduced.

Robin jumped down from the wagon and crouched down to be eye level with the girl. "Hello Anna," he greeted with a smile.

The young girl shrunk away, wary of the stranger. Anna came to his rescue. "Anna, this is my husband, Robin. He's your brother by law now."

"Brother?" she cocked her head to the side. Then Anna smiled, and pushed Robin over as she clung to him in a tight hug.

"Let's go inside, Anna," Anna nudged. Her younger sister nodded, and pulled Robin by the hand inside.

As her husband was kidnapped, Anna put a hand over her heart. "Oh, such a saleswoman already. They grow up so fast."

Inside, the smallest Anna was in the midst of introducing her new brother to the family in Anna's stead. "This is my older sister, Anna, and that's my next older sister, Anna. That's mommy, and that's daddy."

"I'm Anna," smiled the oldest woman in the household. "And that lug over there is Jake."

A singsong voice purred in Robin's ear: _One of these things, is not like the other!_

Robin's Anna greeted her siblings and parents as Jake got out of his chair and embraced his daughter. Then all the women of the house hugged.

Robin's eye twitched. They. All. Looked. Identical.

Crap.

Except Jake. The guy was pretty tall, and had blue hair.

The relief that he wasn't the only one who looked different was soon overshadowed that Anna's _father_ had turned to him.

He stepped forward, and extended a hand to Robin. "So you're Anna's…husband?"

The tactician didn't like that tone.

Robin gave the hand a firm handshake, paying no attention to how his hand felt dwarfed in Jake's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Robin greeted, perfectly cordial.

"What do you do, Robin?" Jake asked with narrow eyes.

"Dad!" Anna exclaimed, punching him lightly.

"Jake!" Anna's mother mimicked her daughter.

"Daddy!" chorused the three younger members of the Anna family.

"I'm Exalt Chrom's royal tactician, serving in the campaign against Gangrel of Plegia, as well as the Valmese war, as well as stopping the apocalypse while sacrificing myself, and then coming back to life because my love for your daughter was so great."

Damn, even the crickets were impressed into silence.

Jake nodded, pretending not to be impressed. After all, he was Anna's father, and that came with responsibilities. "Come with me, Robin. Let's have ourselves a chat."

The two left the room while Anna found her forehead resting in her hand. "Does he have to be like this?" Anna said to her mother.

Her mother chuckled. "You know how your father is."

Anna's siblings were giggling. Anna turned on them and said, "He'll be just like that to you three when bring home a man."

The younger two didn't seemed phased by that. The older one did, and the color drained from her face and the thought of sharing Anna's embarrassment.

"How have you been, Anna?" her mother asked.

"Oh, just fine. Business as usual."

"Was what Robin said true?" Anna asked.

"Did he prevent the apocalypse?" Anna asked.

"Did he really fight a dragon?" Anna asked.

Anna sighed. Oh how the questions came.

"Let's put a hold on those questions," Anna said. "Let me save my husband from our father first."

The merchant stepped into the other room where her father had taken Robin. The room revealed a slightly quivering Robin, while Jake held a rather large axe.

"Dad? Wanna put down the axe?" Anna asked.

Jake blinked. "Oh, sure. I was just…admiring it."

Liar, spoke every part of Robin.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Let's cut the over-protective dad act, okay dad?

"Fine," mumbled Jake.

"This is the part where you put down the axe."

"Oh."

Robin walked across the room and whispered in Anna's ear. "There's so many people named Anna, help me out here."

Anna laughed, "That's what love is, honey. Helping out your husband when he can't keep track of which of the four women named Anna is which."

"Are you saying my family isn't unique?" Jake growled.

Robin yipped and hid behind Anna.

"You beat a dragon, but my dad intimidates you?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Oops?" Robin grinned weakly.

"Let's get you properly introduced," Anna said, dragging him by the ear into the other room.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Ah, what a fun oneshot. Anna is never boring to write. Plus I never get tired of the multiple Anna gag.**

 **This totally was written with the Erudite in mind ;)**


End file.
